This Terrible World
by SuperEpicPandas
Summary: After Kyon finds out that he isn't as normal as he first thought, the SOS Brigade members suddenly find themselves in the world of Attack on Titan! Thanks to Haruhi, the five of them join the 104th Training Corps- The same Corps as Eren, Mikasa, and the others! Will this new experience change the way Kyon looks at life? Will they ever make it back home? If so, how? Be sure to R&R!


**WARNING:** If you are an AoT fan, make sure that you've watched ALL 25 episodes before reading! If you haven't watched the Suzumiya series, go do that! At the least, watch the first 5 episodes so you have a decent grip on the characters! BTW don't forget to leave a review!

**So... I'm a Slider?**

**Kyon's POV:**

The past few weeks' events, or should I say past few _years' _events, have probably been the strangest and most life-changing things in my whole life. And it takes a lot for me to call something "strange" and "life-changing". After all, every day I hang out with an alien, a time traveler, an esper, and, of course, the unknowing supreme overlord of the universe, Haruhi Suzumiya.

It all started on what appeared to be a normal school day. The lessons in class went in one ear and out the other, and before I knew it, I found myself making the daily migration over to the clubroom. When I arrived at the clubroom door, I heard Koizumi talking to Miss Asahina. They seem to be talking about me. Curious, I press my ear against the door and listen.

"-not only that, but he doesn't even know it himself." Koizumi says.

"Are you saying that Kyon is a lot like Haruhi?" Miss Asahina asks in a tone of voice quite the opposite from her usual lamb-like manner. _How, in any way, am I like Haruhi? I'm pretty sure I don't go on making crappy movies or replacing bandmates during a school festival, let alone have god-like powers to reshape the world as I see fit. Did either of them get enough sleep last night?_

"That's right, only in his own way." Koizumi replies. "I think we should tell him. As far as we know, there are no Slider-based organizations in existence, so knowing his occupation probably won't bias him to pick a side. Besides, the only person we need to keep in the dark about what's really going on is Miss Suzumiya." _Sliders? If I recall correctly, those are people who can transport themselves between worlds or something like that._

"But what if he makes a side of his own?" Miss Asahina asks.

"He won't. Trust me on this. I'm not necessarily sure that he even knows how to use his own powers. Not only that, but I don't think he wants to complicate his life any more than it already is." Koizumi explains. "He has no reason to."_ You got that right._

"Well, if that's the case, then I guess we should tell him." Miss Asahina decides. I hear the sound of a chair briefly being dragged across the ground, and I assume that one of them has taken a seat.

"Don't you worry, I'll take care of that personally." Koizumi says. "I'll tell him when he gets here." Again, I hear a chair being moved, and I assume that both of them are seated.

I take a moment to process the information. "Slider-based organizations", "his own powers", "just like Haruhi"...

... Slider... powers... just like Haruhi... You don't need Sherlock Holmes to figure out what they're saying. Obvious as it is, I can hardly believe it._  
_

"I'm- I'm a-a Slider?" I stutter. Thankfully, my sudden epiphany most likely isn't heard by anybody in the clubroom, and I quickly restrain myself from speaking any more.

_But... How can I possibly be a Slider? Koizumi, didn't you tell me that I was normal when we first met? What happened to that? How did you find out? Are you sure I'm not normal?_ I want to bust in through the room and ask them all these questions, but I restrain myself.

After waiting a bit before entering (to void myself of any suspicion of eavesdropping, which I totally did), I open the door and greet everyone in the room: Miss Nagato, Miss Asahina, and Koizumi.

"Hey everyone. Haruhi isn't here yet?" I ask rhetorically. _Of course Haruhi isn't here, otherwise they wouldn't be talking about the fact that I'm a Slider._

"No, she isn't." Koizumi replies, then stands up out of his seat. "Kyon, I have to explain something very important to tell you. May you please follow me?" _Of course, he's probably going to tell me that I'm a Slider_

* * *

After sitting down at the same log picnic table where Koizumi revealed his esper-powers to me, I start talking. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Of course. What I'm about to tell you will be very shocking. I hope you're prepared." Koizumi replies. I take an overexaggerated deep breath to emphasize that I am, in fact, ready for the news.

"Alright, I'm ready." I tell him with a serious face.

"Kyon... You are a Slider." _I knew it._ I pretend to put on a surprised look.

"Really? Are you sure?" I ask.

"Indeed I am. Please, let me explain." Koizumi begins. "At first, in my initial research about you, I found nothing abnormal about you. However, recent events have led me to firmly believe otherwise. The first clue was back when Haruhi tried to create a new world fresh from scratch. Initially, I thought that the only reason you weren't left behind was simply because Miss Suzumiya wanted you to come with her. However, this wasn't the only reason. You see, even with Haruhi's powers, your presence in the world would only be limited. The only reason you were able to transfer completely was because you had special powers. The powers of a Slider."

"Alright, that's one piece of evidence. You look like you have more information. Come on, spit it out." I urge.

"The second clue was when Nagato stole some of Haruhi's powers and altered the timeline." Koizumi tells me.

"Wait... You know about that?" I ask.

"Of course. I believed that you thought it was a dream, so I didn't feel the need to tell you. Anyways, we also initially believed that Nagato left you with memories of the other timeline because she relied on you to change it back if you wanted. However, this isn't the whole story. She didn't intentionally leave you with memories; she knew that you would not be affected by her actions in altering the course of time. Therefore, she left behind clues to guide you back to this timeline. The reason you weren't affected was simply because your Slider powers prevented you from doing so!" Koizumi explains. "There are also plenty of other clues that led me to believe that you are a Slider. However, they aren't that important and it will take up far too much time to explain every detail."

I sigh. "So, basically, what you're telling me, is that I'm a Slider?"

"That's correct."

"I see." Indeed, everything he told me seems to make sense. At least, it makes sense to a guy like me, who hangs out with a bunch of weirdos every day. Now that I've confirmed that _I'm _a weirdo as well, I don't seem to shocked. Or perhaps, all the shock value was released when I was eavesdropping on them._  
_

"You don't seem too surprised, Kyon." Koizumi points out.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I was just thinking that, since I'm around people like you, Miss Asahina, and Miss Nagato, it doesn't seem so surprising. Although knowing that there isn't a single normal person in the whole SOS Brigade is a little bit unsettling, I think I'll adjust myself to the situation. After all, it's not like I'm suddenly an entirely different person than I was before." I stand up and stretch. "So do you have any clue as to how I can use my powers?" I ask.

"I'm afraid not. After all, I'm an Esper, not a Slider. You have to figure that out for yourself." Koizumi replies.

I take another sigh. "Damn."

* * *

As I walk through the clubroom doors, I am greeted by the same sight I've been seeing for the past year: Miss Asahina is in her maid outfit making tea, and Nagato is sitting in the corner reading her book.

... And Haruhi is sitting on her desk, looking at the Koizumi and I with an annoyed look.

"Where were you!?" She asks in her usual annoyed tone. Before I can answer her, however, Koizumi does so for me.

"We were just going over the homework, Miss Suzumiya. No need to get worried." He explains.

Haruhi glares at Koizumi and me. Don't get me wrong, it's a pretty intimidating stare. That is, it'd be intimidating if you didn't know Haruhi. I've been with her for over a year now, and I've honestly gotten used to her various facial expressions.

Face 1: Annoyed Face  
Whenever Haruhi is mad, annoyed, bored, or all three, she has this pouting face that basically screams "Don't talk to me or I'll punch you in the face", or something along the lines of hostility. This is the first face she wore when we first met on the first day of school.

Face 2: Happy Face  
This face is the face that, when you see it, you might want to find someplace to hide. Whenever she has this face, you can also safely assume that she has another hair-brained scheme in the works.

Face 3: Disappointed Face  
This may be the rarest of all the faces, but I've seen it a few times. Whenever Haruhi assumes something (For example, when she assumed that I wanted to stay with her in the closed space that one time) and finds herself to be wrong, she gets disappointed. Her face looks like a mixture of surprise, sadness, and (you guessed it) disappointment.

Once Haruhi stops glaring, she gets off the desk and walks over to the whiteboard. Marker in hand, she writes something on the board. _Oh crap. She has her happy face. How could she change moods so fast?_

When Haruhi completes her writing, she steps to the side and points at it with the marker like a teacher would point to the notes written on the board. Her writing reads:

"巨人の獵手", or "Shingeki no Kyojin", or "Attack on Titan".

"Does anybody know what this is?" Haruhi asks. While I haven't taken a look at it myself, I do recall Taniguchi and Kumikida talking about it during lunch break at one point. From what they said, I figured out that it's about giant naked human-like creatures who eat humans and push them to the brink of extinction. Because of this, humanity starts to fight back by building walls and inventing wire-transportation thingies. Hey, I tried my best to listen!

After it's revealed that nobody else knows what it is, I speak up. "Actually, I know it. It's that really popular anime that came out last year, right?"

Haruhi points directly at me, her happy face growing even bigger (I honestly didn't think it could get any bigger at this point). "Yes! Exactly!" She exclaims. Haruhi then begins to pace around the room, explaining it in detail.

"Attack on Titan is an anime about a boy named Eren. This boy, along with his adopted sister Mikasa and best friend Armin, join the military after their home is destroyed by the Titans! Now, you may be wondering: What ARE the Titans? Well, they're these _huge_ humanlike creatures that grab people and devour them alive!" She explains. _I wonder why she's so interested in this anime._

"I'll say nothing further! Instead, I'll give you all homework! Tonight, watch all episodes of Attack on Titan!" Haruhi orders.

"Why are you so interested in this anime anyways?" I ask her. Haruhi stops pacing, looks at me, and walks so close to me that she's within breathing distance (Far too close for my liking, if I do say so myself).

"Because~" She says. "Because it's SO COOL!"

_I can think of plenty of anime that are just as interesting as Attack on Titan. That's impressive seeing as how I haven't watched too much of it since I was_ 5 years old.

* * *

That night, after watching 25 surprisingly enjoyable episodes of Attack on Titan, I crawled in my bed and went to sleep. Or, at least, I _tried_ to sleep. The only things keeping me awake were two things: Attack on Titan (which I'm actually interested in) and my Slider powers. My thoughts keep switching between the two as I struggle to get some shut-eye.

_Why haven't I been able to use my Slider powers for all this time?_

_I wonder if Levi will use Connie and the others to replace the old members after they died._

_Could I create my own organization of Sliders like Koizumi has done with espers?_

_Why is the Colossal Titan so large?_

_How do I use my Slider powers?_

_What if Attack on Titan was reality?_

Before I know it, these are my final thoughts as I finally drift off into slumber. By the way, what happens next would perhaps be the biggest adventure that I would ever have in the SOS Brigade.

Kyon's Dream #1:

"Where am I?" I think aloud. "Oh wait."

I'm standing in the SOS Brigade room. Standing before me are all the SOS Brigade members. Koizumi walks up to me.

"Kyon. There's something strange happening. Do you think this is a dream?" He asks. A strange question, but then again my very existence has become a strange thing.

"Of course this is a dream. Just a second ago, I was in my room. But the fact you asked that question makes me wonder whether or not you're just a figment of my imagination." I reply.

"I'm not. Moments ago, I too, was in my bed attempting to sleep. Now that we've established that we're here, we can safely infer that the real Miss Nagato, Miss Asahina, and Miss Suzumiya are all here as well."

_I never thought that Nagato actually slept._

"In any case," Koizumi continues. "We can't let Haruhi know that this isn't a normal dream."

Just as Koizumi finished saying this, Haruhi pokes her head in between ours. "Whatcha talkin' about?" She asks.

"Nothing much. Just the upcoming exams." I lie. Haruhi doesn't exactly buy this, however.

"Y'know, I've always thought that you two were hiding something from me. Nagato and Asahina too. Now, you're going to tell me what that is!" She demands.

Before either of us could answer her, the ground begins to rumble. All of us quickly grab onto something. I end up grabbing onto the doorknob leading.

The outside world begins to fade out, leaving nothing but what could be described as a white nothing. The room begins to flip on its side, turning the wall with the door into the ceiling.

Suddenly, the wall with windows, which was momentarily the new floor, is ripped away. The table along with everything else that isn't nailed down falls out into the white abyss. I look down, and find that Haruhi has grabbed onto my foot. I don't complain as I have other things to worry about.

Soon after, the wall with Nagato's bookshelf is torn away. Not too long after that, the wall that once had Miss Asahina's cosplay clothes is ripped away.

Before I know it, all the walls are torn away except for the one with the door, which appears to be floating in midair. This leaves everybody else dangling from my foot. I must say, I'm glad this is a dream or I would probably be screaming in pain by now from all the people pulling me.

For a moment, we all hang from the door while surrounded by nothing but pure white.

"What's happening!?" I ask.

"How am I supposed to know?" Haruhi replies.

Koizumi starts to say something, but is cut off by a crackling sound. We all look up, and find that the floating wall has begun to crumble as if it was a cookie, starting from the edges.

"Oh crap, we're going to fall!" I yell. And indeed, once the door crumbles, all of us fall through this world of white nothing.

However, the white nothing soon turns into a familiar sight: A city surrounded by 50-meter walls. It looks exactly like the Shiganshina district of Attack on Titan. Instead, however, the anime style is replaced with real textures: Everything from the walls to the buildings look hyper realistic.

We soon find ourselves plummeting towards the bustling streets of Shiganshina district. _Why do I feel so scared?_

As we get closer and closer to the ground, I begin yelling. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP, DAMN YOU!"

I close my eyes in hopes that this would help me escape from this slumber, and I think of how nice it would be to be awake. _Come on, wake up! WAKE UP!_

**_WAKE UP!_**

_End Dream_

I wake up with a crushing headache. I rub the back of my head, awake enough to sit up yet too asleep to open my eyes.

_Wait a second. __I'm not in my bed._

Coming across this realization, I force my own eyes to open. I'm lying in the middle of a bustling stone street.

"Where am I?" I ask nobody in particular. Just then, I hear a familiar voice to my left.

"Kyon?" Haruhi asks, laying right next to me so that there's nobody between us.

"Hey, you kids! Get outta the way!" A gruff voice comes from my left. I look in the direction of the voice, and find that a bearded man is looking down on a brown-haired boy. I soon notice this is Koizumi.

"M-my apologies, sir, we'll move right away." Koizumi says, acting like he knows what's going on. He then stands up, but stumbles and puts his hand over his face.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Another man asks.

"Yes, yes, I'm okay. I just.. I just hit my head earlier, is all." Koizumi explains, then helps a beautiful girl to her feet, who also appears to have a headache. _Miss Asahina?_

I see a girl with short gray hair stand up on her own, and stumble only slightly. Nagato.

I still have a headache, but I stand up, pull Haruhi to her feet, and walk over to the other three SOS Brigade members.

"Where are we, exactly?" I ask.

Koizumi, whose hand is still over his face, says nothing. He appears to have the worst headache out of all of us. Nagato says nothing as well, but points her finger in the distance. The four of us (Even Koizumi, who looks in between his fingers) look in the direction she's pointing. "Is that..." Haruhi's voice trails off. _  
_

All of us, even Haruhi, are left speechless by the awe of the Fifty-meter tall wall made entirely out of stone that stands before us.

* * *

**I think this will be a tough crossover to write, since the genres of the two anime are so different. However, I WILL PREVAIL! MUAHAHA! If you liked it, don't forget to favorite, follow, and/or review! Either way, I'm continuing this fanfic for the sole reason that _I_ love the two anime. I will try my best to get the next chapter up sometime next week! **

**-Regards and all that, SEP**


End file.
